


Kai'Sa x Sivir

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Sweater Weather [5]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: And if I may just take your breath awayI don't mind if there's not much to say
Relationships: Kai'Sa/Sivir (League of Legends)
Series: Sweater Weather [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904830
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Kai'Sa x Sivir

_ And if I may just take your breath away _

_ I don't mind if there's not much to say _

_ Sometimes the silence guides our minds to _

_ So move to a place so far away _

  
  


It had been a long, long day.

Kai’Sa groaned and stretched as she felt Akali slump down beside her against the cool glass surface of the mirrors lining the far wall of the studio.    
“I’m so godsdamn tired. How do you spend all day here just making up choreo for shit again?” The shorter girl was now pouting, and Kai’Sa couldn’t help but laugh. “Maybe because I don’t sit around eating ramen all day?”   
  
“Hey! I don’t do that anymore...as much…” Akali had her arms crossed and was really putting on the huffy act now, and Kai’Sa sighed good-naturedly before giving her friend’s hand a small squeeze. “I’m just joking, ‘Kali, I know. Honestly, it’s just something I’ve done for years now. Dancing is a whole other way of moving, so you get used to it, just like you can spend hours kickboxing- and hey, even I’m tired. You last a lot longer now than you used to when you first joined K/DA, though.”

Akali beamed at the praise for a minute before looking away and smiling. “I try. I had a great teacher, you know.” She paused suddenly, fishing around in her pocket before pulling out her phone and frowning at it as it buzzed in her hand. “Ah, Eve’s calling me. Mind if I step out?”

Kai’Sa shook her head quickly. “Not at all, I think we can call it quits for today, so thanks for helping me.”

Giving an enthusiastic nod, Akali squeezed her hand back before jumping to her feet and practically sprinting towards the double doors of the studio as she finally picked up Eve’s call, bringing her phone to her ear before disappearing out of view of the door, leaving Kai’Sa alone in the studio’s lowlights.

_ Hm...I guess I should head back to the house soon- _

Before she could finish the thought, she heard her own phone begin to buzz, and glanced to the side where she had laid her jacket before practice. Puzzled, she reached over and felt around for the pocket until she could grab her phone and then sat back, flicking the screen to life as she read the caller ID.

_ Sivir _ .

Her confusion became a smile that she was scarcely aware of as she picked up the call, holding the phone to her ear. “Hey, Siv.”

“Hey, are you and Akali done working?”   
  
Although Sivir couldn’t have seen the gesture, Kai’Sa nodded quickly. “Yep! We just finished up, what’s up?”

“You wanna go and get an early dinner?”   
  
“Eh?” Kai’Sa glanced up at the clock on the opposite brow, her brows furrowing as she realized the hands were only just now indicating it was 5 PM. “Yeah, sure. It wouldn’t be too early, by the time we get there.”

“Ok! Um, I can come pick you up, if you want?”

For some reason, Kai’Sa hadn’t really considered  _ how _ she was going to get home- especially since she and Akali had arrived together, courtesy of her bandmate’s new motorcycle. “Oh, actually, that would work great, because I think Akali just left without me and I came with her.”

There was a laugh from the other end of the line, deep and rich, and it made Kai’Sa’s heart warm. 

“I guess it’s a good thing I called, then. I’ll be there in like ten minutes, alright?”

Again, a nod that Sivir couldn’t see as Kai’Sa replied. “Sure thing. I’ll be waiting outside.”

She paused.

Then, “I love you.”

Another laugh from the end of the line. “I love you too. See you soon.”

Kai’Sa smiled and hung up, pocketing her phone back in her jacket before swinging the same garment around her hips as she tied the sleeves and made her way to the front of the studio.

It was cool outside. Crisp and biting, and it felt good after dancing all day, although Kai’Sa could feel goosebumps rising along the skin left exposed by her crop top and cargo joggers. She soon felt herself shivering, and was about to undo up her jacket when the sound of a vehicle pulling up caught her attention, and she glanced up, a smile spreading across her face as she realized it was Sivir on her red and black scooter. 

“You look cold.” Sivir kicked out the stand and took off her helmet, looking Kai’Sa up and down with an easy grin that made Kai’Sa flush. “A little! It was a nice change of temperature from the studio after moving all day, but the wind starts cutting through you.”

Sivir tilted her head. “Probably more so when you’re wearing your coat as a fashion accessory instead of a jacket.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”   
  
“I don’t, but shut up.” Kai’Sa spoke with no animosity- but did pause as she drew closer to give Sivir a punch in her upper arm. “Ow! Mean.”

“You’re bullying me.” Kai’Sa frowned as she sat down on the back of the scooter, and Sivir’s easy smile returned as she turned to look at her. “I wouldn’t call that  _ bullying _ , but I’m sorry if I upset you.”

“You didn’t.” The ghost of a smile.   
  
“Sure?”   
  
Kai’Sa hesitated for a minute as she considered her next move. While she  _ could _ say yes, or even no- she shook her head, still smiling, before closing the short distance between them to kiss her girlfriend.

Much to Kai’Sa’s amusement, it had the very-desirable effect she had banked on. Sivir’s eyes stretched wide first, then softened as she leaned back into the kiss. Seconds blurred. When Kai’Sa sat back, she had to close her eyes again and take a deep breath, and when she opened them, she found Sivir staring at her, mouth twisted in amusement. “Is that your final answer?”

A nod.

“Great.” 

This time it was Kai’Sa turn to be surprised as she felt Sivir on her lips again, and an arm around her waist pull her closer across the scooter’s smooth leather seat until their bodies were flush, warming Kai’Sa’s entire being until Sivir finally pulled back, leaving her gasping. “Feeling warmer now?”

If her face wasn’t already warm, it was now, and Kai’Sa chuckled as she looked down at nothing in particular. “Maybe.”

No more words were spoken as Sivir gave her one more quick kiss, a lucid smile, and then turned around, passing Kai’Sa a spare helmet before they took off. She wasn't sure why, but suddenly, sitting here with her arms wrapped around Sivir’s waist and her head against her back, it was like the world was whole.

Whole, and very warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Anddd here's the last one! If you're reading this in the order the series is set and not the order I posted this- yes, your confusion is valid, fear not. To everyone else, thank you, and I hope you enjoyed this little mini-series :D
> 
> Interested in learning what I'm working on next or what else I'm up to? Check out my twitter


End file.
